


knife.txt

by daunen



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: BillDip, Blood Kink, Halloween, Human Bill Cipher, Knifeplay, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Tentacles, for all you dirty fucks, i wrote this a year ago and i'm just now posting it :/, written pre-weirdmaggedon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 00:23:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8229859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daunen/pseuds/daunen
Summary: Dipper has taken over management at the Mystery Shack. He has gotten better at defending it and himself from beasts  who seek to do harm. But is Dipper slipping? How did THIS vile creature get in the Shack??





	

**Author's Note:**

> I remember liking this when I first started writing it but now...idk. I do have the second part planned out but I figure if I don't get it finished before Halloween I should at least post part 1. Enjoy, sinners ;)

Dipper ascended the all too familiar steps. Familiar to the point of memorizing each creak and moan they made as his feet drug lazily under his tall frame. But there was something off about this time. Maybe it was just the eeriness of high spaces, or the house's reaction to autumn breezes, but the old and eaten wood was not sounding its usual protest. Instead, there was another kind of moan that drifted through the hall, hanging like hot breath in chilled October air.

              The attic door let a small whine as Dipper peered inside his old room. Having moved his bedroom to the main level to better take charge of the Shack, this old attic was left to collect dust and dross. Through the small crack he had made, Dipper saw the slight movements of a figure lying across his old bed. Unobstructed by walls and doors, the intonation resonating therein made clear who exactly had trespassed into the Mystery Shack; and _he_ had no business here.

              Bill let out a laughing gasp as he received his guest. "Oh, Pinetree! I was just thinking about you," said the demon as he threw his head back and his body racked with a tremor.

              "Bill!? I'm not dealing with this shit today, you're leaving right now or I'll--" Stepping fully into the room, Dipper got a better view of the one sprawled over the sheets. Free of clothing, red scored his skin. Fresh streams of hot blood left their stains on his flesh; tracing the curves of his body. Cipher, with his arm slung dramatically behind his blond head, smiled at the boy with split lips and reddened teeth. Well, he wasn't a boy anymore, was he? Oh,  how saplings sway to wind and time... Bill took careful note of Dipper's confused face as he stared at that silvery thing in Bill's hand. Gripping the glinting object tighter, Bill pushed it farther inside himself and released a whimper, a euphony of pain and wont. This made Dipper stop dead in his tracks and reassess the situation. His anger left him like a flood, the remainder being embarrassment and what he could only name as a strange eagerness. He tried to push this new feeling away and tell the serpent he had to go, but his own blood rose to the surface when Bill spoke again.

              "Or you'll do what?" Cipher stared at him simply as the demon continued to work on himself with the ornamented hilt of the knife, blood starting to show through the gaps between his fingers. With no response from Dipper, Bill slowly pulled the knife out of his gaping orifice and admired its shimmer in the light. Almost trancelike, Bill stared at the metal and asked, "Oh...were you looking for this?" He pointed the long blade at the other in demand of an answer.

              Dipper was unsure of the demon's intentions. Practically sin in manifest, Cipher could be counted on the be completely unpredictable. Dipper took the risk of nodding, even though he couldn't actually remember looking for or even losing his knife. Usually tucked under his mattress downstairs, with its ancient pictorial designs and engravings to ward off evil,  he seldom moved the blade. The only explanation for its being here was that Bill stole his property for the sole purpose of fucking himself with it. There was no telling how long he had done this or what else of his Cipher abused for his own amusement. Never before had Dipper felt such an urge to kill the sick beast as he did now.

              Pale and vulnerable, already wounded and seemingly without will to fight, Dipper's thoughts about what he wanted to do to Bill's new body were so very bloody. He wanted to scoop out the eyes that had watched him, burn the fingers that had pulled his puppet strings, tear out his heart and show him how wretched it was; ink stained and rotting, Dipper imagined grasping it himself would forever stain his hand with the triangle's vileness. He wanted to make him suffer just as much as he had.

              Smiling and nodding, Dipper stepped forward again with his hand outstretched. His lips pulled wide with murder on the mind. "Yes. Yes, I was looking for that." Here and now, he could end it.

              "Haha," Bill chuckled, letting his hand fall limp at the wrist. "You've always been so easy to read, Pinetree. If you're going to kill me, do it right." Bill, with a sudden show of strength, pulled Dipper by the wrist he had offered and brought him to straddle over his body. "You need to look me in the eye. Watch my life leak away _....Fucking destroy me."_

              Initially caught by surprise, Dipper found  the knife in his hand. With a smirk, Dipper raised the blade  above his head  and aimed  for Bill's heart. That is, if it turned out he even had one. "I'm obligated to ask if you have any last words."

              "Don't do it like _that,"_ Cipher whined. He stroked up and down Dipper's thighs through the dark denim as he continued, biting his lip and  painting broad lines of blood on the fabric. "Make it /slow/. Make me beg for death. I want to bleed and writhe in pain..."

              Dipper's lip curled in disgust at Cipher's lax nature, and he spat, "Go to Hell." With all the force fueled by his abhorrence for the slimy creature, Dipper plunged his knife deep in Cipher's chest. His vitality gushed in bursts in time with his erratic heartbeat. Blood splattered across Dipper's face and neck as he held pressure on the hilt.

              Bill let loose a banshee's scream that curdled Dipper's blood, but what was more disturbing was how it turned into mocking laughter. Bill placed his hands over Dipper's fast, and forced the knife to exit him through his back.

               Sitting up slowly, Cipher locked eyes with Dipper and laughed out, "'Go to Hell,' Ha! As if I'm not God." As dark and hot blood coated Dipper's trembling hands, he realized the situation was not in his favor. He felt a gust in the air around him as six long, black appendages burst out of Cipher's thin back and curled like spider legs. "...But I think you already knew that, didn't you, kiddo?"

              They coiled around and squeezed Dipper's legs, waist, chest, and forearms. Not too tightly to cause pain, but instead coaxed the tingle of poor circulation. Cipher's tentacles pressed simultaneously on multiple pressure points of Dipper's, both of them hyperaware of the escalating heartbeat. Dipper cried out, but who would hear? He wanted to say something, anything to make Bill think he had a leg up on him. Instead, Dipper was caught between utter disgust...and a strange excitement. Bill slowly removed the blade from his chest, his mouth open in a sick, smirking way as he made a small moan. The knife shone between them as blood droplets spilt onto their laps. Dipper jerked away  as the red touched the crotch of his jeans, noticing how the adrenaline coursing through his body had made him swell. Bill also took notice.

              "Oh, none of that, Pinetree," he said as he tightened his hold on Dipper. "You're going to behave and do exactly as I say." Cipher held a finger to Dipper's heaving chest as he spoke. With his other hand, Bill rested the knife point under Dipper's chin. "And if you don't, well, I'll find a punishment to fit the crime." Bill gripped the hair on the back of Dipper's head, forcing him to expose more of his neck. Blood still slowly dripped from the knife onto his flannel chest, but he dared not move. Dipper forced himself to look Bill in the eye, and what he saw was so soul-shatteringly raw, so violating and intense that for a moment he believed this creature very well could be a wretched God: creating, destroying, and playing as he pleased. Bill stared right back at the Pines boy as he licked the blood off the knife. Starting at the hilt of the blade, he trailed his serpent-like tongue along the smooth surface and over Dipper's parted lips. Bill darted his tongue inside and moved as if he were counting teeth, using his grip on Dipper's hair to maneuver the kid to his whim. Dipper winced as he tasted blood and gasped for air when the demon finally pulled away.

              "Swallow."

              "W-what?" Dipper asked, and instantly regretted it as he felt the acute sting of the blade across his chest. " _Aaugh!"_

              "Swallow my blood, Dipper."

              Chills ran through every fiber of his being when Bill used his name like that. Needing and demanding. He did as he was told and swallowed what he held in his mouth. Dipper felt the mix of blood and saliva hit his stomach like a stone.

              "Aww, there's a good boy." Cipher set the knife aside and brushed back Dipper's bangs with one of his tentacles, admiring how messy he had been with his kisses. Red smeared down the corners of Dipper's lips, along with the splatters that freckled his face. Bill kissed him there, picking up the blood he left stained on Dipper's skin. All Dipper could do was ball up his bound fists.

              Dipper tried to move his head slowly so that Bill wouldn't notice. Not away from his lips, but towards them. Strangely enough, Dipper wanted that sensation again. His thinking was that maybe, if he was a bit more enthusiastic, Bill would see it as him trying to get out of punishment instead of Dipper trying to quench his dry spell. After all, there was only so much he could do on his own.

              "No way I'm letting you do that, Pinetree. Everything is on _my_ terms!" Bill pushed Dipper roughly down on the bed. The mattress squeaked and pushed back as the two bodies fell into it. The tentacles readjusted themselves to hold Dipper's arms and legs in place while Bill used his hands to tear at the cut he made in Dipper's shirt. "I already know what I'm going to do with you, and I already know what you're hoping I'm going to do to you." The ripping is loud in Dipper's ears, but what Bill is saying is still clear. He reaches for the knife and terror grips the boy for a moment, but Bill only cuts away at Dipper's jeans. "So here's the deal: don't move unless I tell you to, don't make a sound unless I tell you to, and you will answer me when I ask a question, is that clear?" Cipher had fully torn Dipper from his clothes and already started dragging his fingernails down Dipper's skin.

              "Yes..." he said quietly, watching Bill as he moved to straddle his torso, much like he himself did earlier.

              With his fingers ghosting over the skin to lift goosebumps, Bill looked down at the mess that was Dipper Pines. His hair disheveled, his brown eyes wide and watching. It made him laugh to think that this boy had ever thought he was able to defeat a being like Cipher himself.

              "Just look at you," Cipher purred. "This is all your fault you know. You should have never had come here..." Bill stuck two fingers into his wound and pulled them out when they were covered in dark blood. "You look just like him, Pinetree..." He took his fingers as he spoke and dragged them along Dipper's stomach, leaving a dark orange trail to mark his chilling touch. "...just like Ol' Sixer."

              A shock ran through Dipper as he dared a look down at what the demon was doing to him. Bill did not look  to be drawing lazy circles or touching Dipper for the sake of reaction. He seemed to be hexing the boy with some strange depiction.

              "But you're much more fun. More fight in you, kiddo." Bill glanced back at Dipper as he lifted his stained finger away. "Look what I drew for you," the demon cooed.

              Dipper raised his head from the dusty and blood stained mattress to crane a look at his abdomen while Bill's tentacles still held him restrained. The image itself caused the boy's breath to stop in his chest and then continue in shallow and ragged time.

              "Go on and tell me. What did I draw for you?" Bill, with a glint in his eye, had a voice that dripped like poisoned honey.

              "I-It's a triangle...You. A picture of you." Dipper's voice wavered as he noticed how Bill was eyeing him. And then a twitch.

              "You're not _that_ stupid, Pinetree; what is it really?" Leaning down lower, nearly laying on top of him, Bill spoke to Dipper's neck. The brunet let his head fall back into the mattress as Bill's hand entangled itself in Dipper's hair. He groaned when Cipher started moving his hips slowly and lightly against the other.

              "Remember what I said!" Cipher jammed two fingers past Dipper's lips, pushing his tongue to the back of his throat to silence him. The same fingers still stained red. Dipper gagged and pulled against Bill's restraints involuntarily, tugging, then, on Cipher's back.

               " _Oooh~_ That tingled a bit." Bill continued to move his hips teasingly slow as he spoke. "You'll get your chance to scream for me, I promise." He sat up again and removed his hand from Dipper's mouth. "But tell me... What is it really?"

              Dipper parted his lips to speak, but unsure if he should continue, he gaped silently for a moment. Finally he stammered out, "Th-th-the Zodiac. It's your Zodiac."


End file.
